


Erschossen

by TransparentSheepDeer



Series: Non-English devilman fanfiction [1]
Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Based On A Writing Prompt, Bleeding, Blood and Injury, Deutsch | German, M/M, No Conflict, Random & Short, im just really trying not to forget german during the summer, no english version i really hate translating im sorry, they are bickering
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransparentSheepDeer/pseuds/TransparentSheepDeer
Summary: Ryo hat Akira aus versehen erschossen und die Wunde will nicht heilen.
Relationships: Asuka Ryo | Satan/Fudo Akira
Series: Non-English devilman fanfiction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Erschossen

**Author's Note:**

> Für die grammatischen Fehlern werde ich mich nicht entschuldigen lol aber beim nächsten Mal werde ich das alles wirklich überprüfen. Das ist jetzt ein Test so, ich wollte mal sehen, wie ich ohne Wörterbuch und grammatischer Überprüfung auskomme. Hoffentlich nicht so schlecht, aber die Rektionen versäume ich ständig, und mein Wortschatz ist leider nicht so vielfältig wie im Englischen.  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

"Verschwinde doch!"

Am liebsten hätte Ryo ihn aus Frustration angeschrien.

Akira war auf dem Boden, in der Mitte von einer Pfütze Blut, und wedelte mit den Armen. "Du darfst nicht näher kommen!"

Ryo schluckte den Ärger runter. "Akira, benimm dich doch. Du wirst ausbluten."

"Werd' ich nicht," trotze Akira. "Ich bin ein Teufel, oder nicht? Das wird schon. Die Wunden werden von sich selbst verschwinden. Du aber leider nicht."

Ryo seufzte. Er sank zu den Knien und sah Akira an. "Hör mal. Das war nur aus Versehen. Ich wollte dich nicht _erschießen_."

Akira konnte seinen Kopf nicht mehr hochheben. Er starrte in die Luft. "Ja, ja, versteh' ich. Gerade du, der seit Jahren die Waffen benutzt, hast mich aus Versehen erschossen."

Ryo merkte, dass die Blutung nicht aufhörte. Wenn das lange noch so weiter geht, könnte es zu spät sein.

Akira atmete langsamer jetzt, er hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Ryo traf eine Entscheidung.

Er hebte sich vom Boden und stellte sich über Akira. Akira hörte ihn natürlich, und öffnete die Augen. Er versuchte Ryo anzufassen, aber es ging nicht mehr: im Moment, als er die Hände hochheben versuchte, fielen sie sofort zurück.

Ryo wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte. Wenn Akira die Körperteile nicht mehr bewegen konnte, hat er wahrscheinlich schon ganz viel Blut verloren. Was, wird er jetzt sterben?! Warum waren die Wunden noch nicht zusammengeschlossen? Was war da los?

Ryo war sicher, dass das nicht von dem Schuss war. Der Teufel, den Akira vorher bekämpft hat, hatte ihn gebissen. Ryo hatte Akira wirklich nur deshalb geschossen, weil es im Moment so ausgesehen hatte, als würde der Teufel Akira überwältigen. Als Ryo den Schuss abgab, hatte aber Akira den Teufel schon zwischen den Armen gefasst, und den Kopf vom Nacken entfernt. Es war doch nicht Ryos Schuld, dass er Akira getroffen hatte.

Die Bisswunde musste irgendwo an dem Schulter von Akira sein. Ryo lehnte nah und guckte sie an. Die Wunde war nicht tief, aber das Blut sprudelte schnell. Es war rot.

Komisch, dachte Ryo. Er hätte schwören können, dass Akiras Blut nach seiner Transformation gelb wurde. Warum war es jetzt rot?

Ryo zog seinen Mantel aus und zerkleinerte ihn in Fetzen. Danach umband er die Wunde, und seine Händen wurden mit Blut gefärbt.

Ryo schmierte das Blut auf seine Hose, und blickte Akira an. Der sah aus, als hätte er eingeschlafen.

Das Herz von Ryo schlug schneller. Das könnte doch nicht sein... nein, das war doch-

Ryo stand auf. Nein, Akira konnte nicht sterben. Das wird er nicht zulassen.

Etwas musste in Akiras Kreislauf sein, dass seine Teufelkräfte nicht funktionieren ließ. Der Biss musste etwas getan haben. War es giftig? Wahrscheinlich, ja. Aber konnte der Biss auch für die Änderung der Blutfarbe zuständig sein? War Akira jetzt menschlich wieder? Nein, das war unmöglich. Wäre der Teufel tot, hätte er Akira mit sich gerissen.

Ryo hatte keine Ahnung, wo er für eine Lösung suchen sollte. Er hatte ein Nothilfenpacket im Auto, der Fahrzeug war aber zu weit weg.

Er drehte sich zum toten Teufel. Wenn der Biss wirklich giftig war... Ryo hatte einfach nicht genug Zeit, um einen Serum dagegen zu entwickeln. Und wie sollte er das doch, ohne Werkzeuge?

Aber was blieb ihn übrig?

Ryo fiel auf, dass er fast keine Luft bekam. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, und atmete tief durch. Er konnte Akira nicht im Stich lassen.

Er entschied sich für das Packet im Auto.

Zwei Minuten später war er zurück. Er setzte sich neben Akira und öffnete den Box. Er stöberte darin, aber da gab es Nichts, das er benutzen konnte.

Ryo warf den Packet weg, und lehnte über Akira. Sein Atem war noch immer langsam, seine Augen flimmerten.

Ryo streichelte seine Wange. "Akira? Hörst du mich?"

Akira zog den Mund zur Seite. Ryo seufzte erleichtert. Akira war noch immer bei sich. Er hatte noch Zeit.

Jetzt ging Ryo zu den Teufel und setzte sich nah. Er sah seine Zähne, die Zunge, die aus dem Mund fiel, und die Spucke, die aus dem Mund ergoss.

Ryo schluckte hart. Er streckte schon die Hand aus um die Zähne anzufassen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass wenn sie giftig waren, konnte er auch vergiftet werden.

Ryo presste die Lippen zusammen. Ja, und was jetzt?

Er drehte sich um und schaute zu Akira. Der lag jetzt auf seiner Seite und starrte zurück. "Ryo? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Ryo kriechte zurück zu ihn. Er überprüfte Akiras Wunde und runzelte den Stirn. "Sag mal... hast du irgendwas in der Ziwschenzeit gemacht, oder hast sich die Wunde von sich selber geheilt?"

Eigentlich sah Akira jetzt viel besser aus. Er konnte sich schon vom Boden heben. Er stütze sich auf den Elbogen. "Oh, die? Ja, ich denke, es brauchte nur ein bisschen Zeit, um die Schusswunde zu heilen. Vielleicht hat mein Teufelkörper nur keine Antikörper gegen... dem Zeug, aus dem die Kugel gemacht werden."

"Die _Projektile_ sind aus Stahl."

"Was auch immer." Akira versuchte zu sitzen. "Vielleicht kannst du mich mit ein bisschen McDonadls versöhnen, und dann vergib ich dir, dass du mich erschossen hast."

Ryo rollte die Augen. Er griff Akira unter den Achseln und half ihn beim Aufstehen. "Ich denke nicht, dass das gesund wäre."

"Gesund oder nicht, ich möchte einen Hamburger."

Ryo seufzte. "Na gut."

"...oder vielleicht gleich zwei."

"Hör doch auf," murmulte Ryo. Akira stand jetzt. Er warf den Arm um Ryos Schultern und setzte sein Gewicht auf ihn. Sie stolperten so zurück zum Auto.

Als Akira im Auto saß, konnte Ryo sich endlich entspannen. Akira dachte schon auf das Essen; seine Wunde war geheilt. Es war alles in Ordnung.

**Author's Note:**

> Also ich habe noch nie Fanfiktion auf Deutsch geschrieben. Mit der Alltagssprache habe ich ganz viele Schwierigkeiten im Gegensatz zu Englisch, aber ich hoffe das wird schon.  
> Ehrlich gesagt erwarte ich keine Kudos oder Komments, ich denke es gibt nicht so viele Menschen in der (dem?) Fandom, die Deutsch verstehen, aber wenn es irgendwelche Reaktionen gibt werde ich mich freuen :)  
> (Wenn jemand das mit google translate gelesen hat kann er/sie mir auch erzählen wie verständlich das alles war :D)


End file.
